


It's Not a Lie if They Never Asked

by Notfunctioningshipper



Series: Satan! Crowley or The Hidden Truth [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: "Satan!crowley", "it was a silly idea", "the plants are there too", Crowley is Satan (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, and also
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 06:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notfunctioningshipper/pseuds/Notfunctioningshipper
Summary: Inspired by a post I can't find anymore on tumblr where Crowley is the Devil™ himself.Edit: found the post! https://tmblr.co/ZMoB4l2jbGexuPart 1 of the series but can be read as a standalone piece!





	It's Not a Lie if They Never Asked

In the beginning, he had been filled with rage. It was pouring out of him the way a volcano erupts, most of it gas and the lava itself was colder than that of a slower volcano. Cold like he had become.

Maybe if he hadn't gone so fast things would have ended up differently. Maybe someone would have realized that there wasn't more to him than smoke and ashes. But his anger fuelled him, fuelled him through the hurt and the pain and the resentment and convinced everyone of his cruelty (it didn't last for long. He wasn't like that. It would just take him some time to come to accept it himself).

*

" _You_ made me!", he had screamed after his fall. "I didn't choose my nature! It's just how I am! How could you have forsaken me!"

He couldn't understand. He didn't understand yet that Her plan is ineffable and that Her love works in ways nobody can even try to comprehend. Sometimes She can't either. She just believes.

His enthusiasm and his cool, calculated fire quickly helped him rise to power. He, the most angelic of them all, had kept his imagination, his memories, his questions. He didn't mean to start a war exactly but who cared about the hairless apes and their insignificant lives? They were Her creation and he wanted to destroy them the way a child breaks a vase to get the attention of its parents.

He became the Serpent of Eden and how easy it was to find pleasure in temptation. It felt as if he had the magic of life back in his hands, except this time, it was quite the opposite actually. This time, it was destruction.

Later it would only take a minuscule interaction with a certain blonde haired bright-eyed angel, who seemed so familiar to him and yet not at all to realize the magnitude of his actions.

He didn't fully understand, then. He understands now. Now, after spending six thousand years with that certain angel, after spending six thousand years watching humanity, he sees.

There was a reason She loved her humans so much. Even if She was too harsh on them, too harsh on him, he realized, often one tests those that one loves the hardest. It didn't change the past or make the hurt unhappen. Actually, it sucked. Yet, the aching, metaphorical wound, the jagged pieces of the broken glass inside him, seemed to soften, seemed to fit together again after all these millennia.

He'd never be an angel again. But he also wasn't really a demon anymore, he felt it.

Which now made things very awkward as Beelzebub had just announced that Adam would have to face his father and the father of the Antichrist in this particular moment was, one cannot phrase it more nicely, very fucked.

He cleared his throat. "So about that... Uhh", he stammered after all eyes settled on him, some questioning, and Adam's filled with an understanding that didn't exactly help but also weren't awful.

No, this kid wasn't awful at all. He knew that wasn't any of his doing but there is a comfort in knowing good things can come from bad places.

"Hello son", he nodded at Adam while everyone in his near vicinity looked like they might just keel over and never get up, "keep up the... good work? Can't believe I said that", he forced an unsure laugh.

Later the world would report about strong volcanic activity and some houseplants in London quivered, having heard throughout the exosphere the usually so friendly voice of their Master's friend suddenly viciously shout:

" _ **SIX THOUSAND YEARS**_ AND YOU NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME YOU WEREN'T A FIEND BUT _THE_ FIEND?"

*

When Aziraphale would later visit Crowley in his apartment, looking still somewhat betrayed and his gaze scathing, the plants would seem more luscious than ever, afraid that someone who shouted at their Master would be able to rip them to shreds.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first fanfiction but I had to go for it. Hope you liked it!
> 
> You can shout at me on tumblr @notfunctioningshipper


End file.
